N-1 Victory
The Global League Tournament is an annual Round robin tournament held by Pro Wrestling NOAH. The tournament was established in 2010 and it his the most prestigious tournament in NOAH. The Global League Tournament is compared to NJPW's G1 Climax and AJPW's Champion Carnival. The Global League Tournament is held in a round-robin format, where all participating wrestlers face each other once with the winner being awarded two points and the loser none. A draw results in both wrestlers being awarded a point. After all wrestlers have faced each other once, the top two wrestlers advance to the finals to determine the tournament winner. The tournament matches are held under the GHC title match rules as the base rule, having a 30-minute time limit. In the below results, signifies the GHC Heavyweight Champion at the time of each tournament. Tournament History In 2010 Pro Wrestling NOAH announced a new "Global League Tournament" comprising and showcase twelve of Noah's top heavyweight stars and have them compete in round robin matches where the winners of the two divisions would then square off in the tournament finals. The Global League Tournament tournament has often been used as a platform for NOAH to push their rising stars. Wins by young up-and-comers over Japanese legends would usually take their respective careers to new heights. Past winners include Takeshi Morishima, KENTA, Takashi Sugiura and Naomichi Marufuji. The winner of the tournament, assuming they are not already the champion, has traditionally earned a shot at the GHC Heavyweight Championship. The first tournament was held on March 28 to May 2, 2010. The winner of block A Jun Akiyama faced the winner of block B Yoshihiro Takayama at finals where Takayama won. Yoshihiro Takayama would then receive his shot for the GHC Heavyweight Championship against Takashi Sugiura. However Takayama would fail to win the championship. Usually the winner of the tournament gets his GHC Heavyweight Championship in December. Yuji Nagata was the only wrestler to win the Noah's Global League Tournament the AJPW's Champion Carnival and NJPW's G1 Climax. In 2011 and 2013 until now the number of participants as increased. Naomichi Marufuji was the only wrestler to successfully win his opportunity and become the new GHC Heavyweight Champion. List of winners 2010 The 2010 Global League Tournament was held from March 28 to May 2, through the Spring Navigation 2010 tour. The tournament featured a block system, with twelve wrestlers divided in two blocks of six. The top finishing wrestlers from each block met in the final. 2011 The 2011 Global League Tournament was held from November 3 to November 20, through the Global League 2011 tour. The tournament featured a block system, with eighteen wrestlers divided in two blocks of nine. The top finishing wrestlers from each block met in the final. 2012 The 2012 Global League Tournament was held from November 3 to November 23, through the Global League 2012 tour. The tournament featured a block system, with fourteen wrestlers divided in two blocks of seven. The top finishing wrestlers from each block met in the final. 2013 The 2013 Global League Tournament was held from October 19 to November 10. The tournament featured a block system, with fourteen wrestlers divided in two blocks of seven. The top finishing wrestlers from each block met in the final. 2014 The 2014 Global League Tournament took place from October 18 to November 8. 2015 The 2015 Global League Tournament took place from October 16 to November 8. 2016 The 2016 Global League Tournament was held from November 3 to November 23, through the Global League 2016 tour. The tournament featured a block system, with sixteen wrestlers divided in two blocks of nine. The top finishing wrestlers from each block met in the final. The tournament included outside participants freelancer Alejandro Saez and from New Japan Pro Wrestling Toru Yano. 2017 The 2017 version of the Global League tournament is scheduled to take place between October 14 and November 19. On October 17 it was announced that Yuji Okabayashi was forced to forfeit all of his matches due to suffering a shoulder injury. Gallery |-| Gallery= GlobalLeagueoldlogo.png|Global League old logo GlobalLeaguetrophy.jpg|Global League trophys |-| Winners= TAKAYAMAGL.jpg|Yoshihiro Takayama MORISHIMAGL.jpg|Takeshi Morishima KENTAGL.jpg|KENTA NAGATAGL.jpg|Yuji Nagata SUGIURAGL.jpg|Takashi Sugiura MARUFUJIGL.jpg|Naomichi Marufuji SUZUKIGL.jpg|Minoru Suzuki Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Events Category:NOAH Tournaments